<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Deserve by FurbyDisaster53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360862">What You Deserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53'>FurbyDisaster53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abused Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Dust has been underperforming at work because of the hotel. Naturally, Valentino isn’t happy, and he plans to teach Angel a painful lesson he won’t forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/gifts">ParkRyder525</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust had been extremely behind at work over the past few days. Charlie kept him at the hotel most of the time, and he wasn’t allowed to be out as late. Needless to say, Valentino wasn’t happy that his biggest moneymaker wasn’t turning a profit, so he told Angel to meet him that night. The spider obviously didn’t want to go, but he knew he’d be in more trouble if he didn’t. That night, he got dressed and looked to make sure Charlie and Vaggie were still asleep. Luckily they were, so he headed to the lobby and made his way to the front door. “And where are you going at this hour?” asked someone behind him. Angel turned and was face to face with Alastor, with that perpetual smile still spread across his face. “None of ya damn business,” Angel replied. “I’m sure Charlie and Vaggie would just love to hear about your little escapades. Perhaps if you tell me where you’re off to, I might not inform them,” grinned Alastor. </p><p>Angel sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. It’s just work shit. Val wants me to meet him since I ain’t making as much. Happy?” he said. “Oh. I see. So it isn’t some sort of gentleman caller?” asked Alastor. “No. Why? Ya wanna make an appointment?” Angel smirked. This time Alastor rolled his eyes. “I am quite alright, thank you. Just remember to be back in the morning. And do be careful,” Alastor said, before leaving. “Sure, sure, go eat a heart or some shit,” muttered Angel, as he left the hotel. The walk to the studio felt longer than usual. He knew this probably wouldn’t end well; it never did when Valentino was mad. He finally reached the studio, took a deep breath, and went inside. All he could do now was beg.</p><p>Angel creaked open the door to Valentino’s office, and he saw the moth sitting facing the window. “Um...hey, Mister Valentino,” Angel said. “Shut the door, Angel Dust,” returned Valentino. Angel stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. “You have made me very upset, Angel Cakes,” the pimp said, finally turning to him. “I’m sorry, Mister Valentino! I can do better! I swear. I can put in overtime, film more shit hell, I can even leave that shitty hotel if ya need! I promise I’ll do better!” Angel insisted. “Oh but Angel, that’s what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that,” Valentino said. “I really will though! I’ll do much better! I promise!” the spider continued. “Do you know where you would be if it wasn’t for me, you disgusting little whore? You’d be out on the fucking streets. I saved you and this is how you repay me? You’re nothing but an ungrateful slut,” Valentino said, as he started walking over to Angel.</p><p>Angel instinctively started to back up. “I can make it up to ya, Val! I can even sell some of my own shit! I swear, I’ll make it up to ya!” he begged. “It’s too late for that, Angel! You may be the princess’s new little pet, but I’m going to put you in your place. You need to remember who you are,” Valentino said, as he kept walking closer. “Mister Valentino, please don’t! Please! Please! I promise, I’ll make it up to ya, I swear! Please don’t!” Angel cried. Valentino said nothing, but slapped Angel across the face. “Shut your fucking mouth. This is what disgraceful hoes like you deserve,” he said. Angel put a hand to where he was hit, with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I said shut up! I’m going to give you every damn thing you deserve. And even then, it still won’t be enough,” Valentino stated. </p><p>Angel started to run, but Valentino grabbed his arm, digging his claws into the spider. “Ah! Stop! Please!” Angel screamed. “Oh but Angel Cakes, I’m just getting started,” Valentino grinned. He kept a tight grip on Angel, then slapped him again. Before the porn star even had time to react, Valentino shoved him against the wall at full force. After hitting the wall, Angel collapsed on the ground, begging for mercy. Valentino started kicking Angel while he was down, then picked him up again and hit him in the face. “You need to know your place,” Valentino growled. Angel was covered in bruises, and his face was streaked with tears. “I’m-I’m so so-,” he started, but Valentino covered his mouth. “Don’t say sorry, you bitch,” he said, before hitting Angel again. It went on like that for a while longer, with Angel taking hit after hit, all while screaming, crying, begging, and bleeding. The last thing Angel saw was Valentino giving him a shit eating grin before slamming the spider’s head onto the ground. After that, everything went black.</p><p>Alastor was back at the hotel, practicing piano, when he realized Angel wasn’t back yet. The Radio Demon hadn’t had much experience with Valentino, but he did know that the moth was easily irritable, and completely toxic. Alastor thought for a moment, then he decided to go check on Angel. He got his mic staff, and teleported over to the studio. Alastor reappeared just outside of Valentino’s office. He knocked, but didn’t bother to wait for a response. “Valentino? It’s Alastor. Do you happen to kno-,” Alastor started, before trailing off. He saw Angel lying motionless on the ground, covered in blood and bruises, and Valentino standing beside the body, mainly confused by Alastor’s presence. “Alastor? What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t like sexual things?” Valentino asked.</p><p>“What is all this?” Alastor asked, motioning to Angel. “A misbehaving whore who got what he deserved,” answered Valentino. Alastor grinned tightly and took a step closer to the moth. While Valentino was powerful, everyone knew Alastor was the most powerful overlord out there. “What? What is it?” Valentino asked, backing up slightly. “You sicken me,” the Radio Demon answered. Before Valentino could respond, Alastor summoned a knife in an attempt to stab Valentino. He missed, and the moth glared at him. “What the fuck Alastor?! What did I ever do to you?!” he asked, before hitting the Radio Demon. Alastor looked up at him with a malicious smile. “It’s not what you did to me. It’s what you did to him,” he answered. Valentino tried to hit him again, but Alastor managed to dodge the blow. The two of them fought for a while, until Alastor wrapped the moth tightly in black tentacles. </p><p>“You have no right to treat him that way,” he said, stepping closer to Valentino. “Seems to me like the only one here who needs to get what he deserves is you,” grinned Alastor, as he walked even closer to the struggling overlord. “Why do you even care about that slut?” Valentino asked. Now that Alastor was close enough, he took the pimp’s sunglasses, snapping them in half. “No one should be abused like that, Valentino,” he simply stated, before summoning a knife, and stabbing the other overlord in the chest. He dropped Valentino on the ground, and he started to cough up blood. “You know I’ll just come back,” he stuttered. Alastor simply grinned and stabbed him again. “Hm, not if I do this,” he growled, before stabbing Valentino again, reaching into his chest, and pulling out the pimp’s heart. Alastor wrapped the heart in plastic wrap and gave it to his shadow to save for later. After that, Alastor picked up Angel Dust, and transported the two of them back to the hotel.</p><p>Angel finally woke up, only to his surprise, he was in his bed. He looked around, and was even more surprised to see Alastor walking in with a bowl. “Ah! You’re finally awake. Not to worry, Angel. Charlie and Vaggie won’t know about this,” he said, putting the bowl on Angel’s nightstand. “I took the liberty of getting you some gumbo,” he finished. “Oh um...thanks, Al. Uhhh what exactly happened?” Angel asked, sitting up. Alastor immediately started wrapping Angel’s wounds and handed him an ice pack. “Well after your run in with Valentino, I decided to check on you. You were unconscious on the ground, so I wound up killing him!” Alastor replied. “Ya did?” Angel asked, completely wide eyed. “Yes, of course! Oh don’t worry, none of his remains are in your food,” the Radio Demon replied. “Al...why’d ya do it? I thought ya wanted to stay away from his shit,” Angel said. </p><p>“Angel, while his...affairs aren’t the sort of thing I’d like to get involved in, I refuse to stand by when someone is being abused like that. He needed to pay for his actions; that’s all,” replied Alastor. “Well I mean, it’s still really sweet of ya. Nobody’s ever done anything like that for me before,” Angel said, before pausing. “So he’s really gone?” he asked, his voice nearly a whisper. “Yes, he’s gone. I can assure you he won’t be coming back,” Alastor answered. He was surprised when Angel pulled him into a hug. “Thank ya, Alastor,” he said, with tears in his eyes. Alastor hugged back awkwardly, then the two split apart. “It was no trouble, Angel,” he said, handing the spider a tissue. “Now, I’ll be off. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask,” Alastor said, as he finished up wrapping Angel’s wounds. “Okay, Al. I-I will. Thank ya again. Really,” he said, wiping his eyes. “It really wasn’t much, Angel,” replied Alastor. “Well...it is to me,” Angel said quietly, before kissing the Radio a Demon on the cheek. </p><p>Alastor’s eyes widened, and he had to keep himself from blushing. “You’re erm, you’re welcome, my dear. Now, you try and get some rest. You don’t need to worry about Valentino again. Just get some sleep. Alright, goodby,” Alastor said, before gently shutting Angel’s door. Once alone, Alastor sighed, with his face completely red. He certainly hadn’t expected Angel to do that….but it wasn’t like he minded. Meanwhile Angel was smiling wistfully. Valentino was finally gone. All thanks to Alastor. He picked up Fat Nuggets, bringing him on the bed too. “Whaddya think, Nuggs?” the spider asked, as the pig oinked. “Yeah. I think Al’s a keeper too,” Angel smiled, before cuddling with his pet and drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first request! And I think....I think it came out ok! If you have any requests or anything, feel free to leave it in the comments of the original post ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>